Gohan, Can You Help Me?
by number1dbzgal
Summary: Gohan is in love with Videl and has been in love with her since he started going to Orange Star High. Erasa convinces him to go to her party. Will he go? Will he ever get the chance to tell her his feelings? My first one-shot lemon ;) Warning! Sexual content.


_****Author's note** Hey guys! I'm taking a small break from my "Just Another Love Story" with Gohan & Videl. I will try to have the new chapter posted by the end of this week but until then here's a little something I wrote to tie you over ;) . Hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **Oh and BTS don't forget to check out my other stories and R &R please and thanks!**_

 _ **Until We Meet Again Guys**_

 _ **~Number1dbzgal**_

 _ **Gohan, Can You Help Me?**_

It had been three long years since Majin Buu and the Z warriors had let Mr. Satan take credit for his defeat. Gohan had gotten absolutely nowhere with Videl whom he had a crush on since he met her his first day of School. It was now Gohan's senior year at Orange Star High and he was finally ready to admit his feelings to his crush. The only problem was he didn't know if she would feel the same way.

Gohan was sitting in class. It was the seniors last day and he just sat daydreaming. He sighed as thoughts of a certain raven haired girl entered his mind. Her now shoulder length black hair which Gohan thought suited her. Her sky blue eyes which he got lost in every time he looked into them. Her short stature which was also toned perfectly due to her daily crime fighting. How he longed to see her. He had missed her but she had barely showed up to school due to her always saving the city. He sighed.

"Hey Gohan, are you going to Videl's party next week?" Erasa asked watching him tune back into reality. He had forgotten all about her end of the year/graduation party she was having at her house. He did get an invitation from her but he didn't know what he wanted to do.

"Gee I don't know Erasa. Videl hates me," he said looking down scratching his head.

"You're kidding me right? Videl has had a crush on you for the longest time. How have you not noticed?" The blonde haired girl said raising a brow.

"Well Sharpener always flirts with her and she seems like she doesn't mind it so I just thought-"

"Let me top you right there. Videl hates Sharpener. She's even said that he grosses her out. Trust me I'm her best friend. I've known her a lot longer than you have. She likes you. Maybe even loves you," she said with a wink.

"Wow really?" He asked as his eyes widened.

"Haha yes really! Now will you come to the party?" Erasa asked smiling.

"Yeah," Gohan smiled.

 _ **XXX Fast Forward to the party XXX**_

Gohan walked through the door only to be greeted by Videl.

"Hi Gohan, I'm so glad you could make it. Come on in," she said smiling as he walked through the door. When Gohan saw her smile his heart skipped a beat. Her smile could light up his whole day.

"Glad to be here Vi," Gohan said smiling. He looked around and there were quite a lot of people there. Her house was practically almost full and some of them weren't even from the senior class. "You sure know how to throw a party."

"Oh please this was my dad's idea to invite everyone from school and of course tonight of all nights he is off somewhere doing Kami knows what," Videl said rolling her eyes as she and Demi Saiyan walked through a crowd of people making their way to her kitchen. "Hungry?" she asked as she heard his stomach growl.

"Y-yeah," Gohan said blushing scratching the back of his head.

She giggled, "Well I'll have to call in some more pizza. I'll be back let me go get a phone," Videl said leaving the kitchen before disappearing into the crowd.

 _ *****Thirty minutes later*****_

"Alright the pizza is here everyone!" Videl shouted causing everyone to run up and get food. She bought thousands of pizza boxes because she knew a certain Demi-Saiyan would eat damn near all of them if he wanted. She watched Gohan walk up and take about twenty boxes for himself. _'He's so fucking hot!'_ she thought as she made her way towards the punch bowl. She had a crush on him ever since she first saw him as Saiyaman and as the Gold fighter. It frustrated her at the time because she had a crush on both of them but once she discovered the truth and that the both boys were really the one it made her fall even more for Gohan. She watched him eat. A smirk formed on her face as she began mentally plotting.

"Hey Gohan can you come with me for a minute? I need your help with something," Videl yelled at him passed the loud booming music. Gohan looked around amongst the crowd of people to see who was calling him only to spot her. He smiled looking at her. He thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world. As he shoved the last bit of pizza in his mouth he began making his way through the crowd of people over to her.

"What do you need help with Vi?" He asked looking down at the short raven haired girl. He stood at about 6'2 while she was at 4'11 but he liked that she was short and to him it only made her seem more adorable.

"I need you to help me with something in my room real quick," Videl said flashing a wicked smile.

"Okay sure thing," Gohan said nervously smiling back at her. _'Nows the time,'_ he thought. He was finally going to tell her his feelings. He followed her up the stairs and into her room which was dark. Once inside unknown to him Videl was still carrying her hidden smirk while she closing and locking her door. Gohan then felt lips brush against his own. His eyes widened out of shock he couldn't believe what was happening. Once he got over his shock he kissed her back deeply. She moaned into his mouth while standing on her tippy toes wrapping her small arms around his neck. His strong arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to him. He growled as he felt her tongue on his lips begging for him to open them. He opened them allowing both of their tongues to explore each other's mouths. A few minutes passed and they broke the kiss having been out of breath.

"God I love you," Videl breathed.

Gohan felt like his heart was about to leap out of his chest, "I love you too," the demi saiyan said giving her his signature sweet smile. Even though it was dark he could still see her.

"Gohan, can you help me?" Videl said slyly.

"Help you with what-oh!" He saw her slowly unbutton the blouse she had on. He took a deep breath and gulped deeply as a deep blush painted his face. Wasting no time he crashed his lips on hers before lifting her small form and carrying her to the bed. He laid her down positioning both of his elbows down to take his weight off of her so he wouldn't crush her. He took one of his hands and caressed her face while still kissing her lips. He thought they tasted like sweet cherries and he just couldn't get enough of them. He lightly bit her bottom lip causing her to moan. Gohan growled as the sound of her moans were now adding to his own pleasure that was still growing. Taking the same hand that he used to caress her face he glided it down her chest to finish unbuttoning her shirt. They both broke the kiss momentarily so she could slide the shirt off revealing her pink lace bra. Gohan stared at her with hungry eyes. He wanted her and her only. He kissed her again this time a little more gently trailing kisses from her lips to her ears sucking, licking and nibbling on them. Videl to moan loudly and Gohan could smell her arousal. He kissed down to her neck licking, sucking and biting in places until hickeys formed. The raven haired girl was panting and her face was flushed but to Gohan she never looked more sexy. He reached down to unbutton her pants then slid them off with ease taking her shoes off with them. Gohan smirked as he saw that her panties matched her bra and even more so when he saw that her panties were soaked through. "Horny are we my love?" he asked teasingly causing Videl to blush.

"Only because of you," she said looking the Demi-Saiyan up and down. "We should do something about all those clothes."

"Feel free my love," Gohan said smiling as he watched the love of his life kiss him deeply. He moaned when she trailed kisses down to his neck. She lifted his shirt up only to reveal his perfectly chiseled body. She broke the kiss to take his shirt off and then started to kiss down his chest. Gohan moan loudly as he watched her. She trailed kisses down his chest stopping at his pants. Gohan swallowed deeply as he felt her hand near his now full bulge. "V-Videl!" he moaned as he felt her hand brush against it. She smirked as she unbuckled his belt and slid it off. Gohan had enough of her teasing him. He gently pushed her on her back and unclasped her bra. Not wasting any time he latched onto her left nipple sucking and nibbling on it while gently pinching her right one.

"Oh! Gohan!" Videl moaned arching her back. Gohan stopped only to suck and nibble on her right nipple. He watched the raven haired beauty studying her face to make sure he wasn't hurting her. He then kissed down her stomach and breathed heavily on her womanhood which was still covered by her panties. She was so wet that Gohan could practically see through them. He inhaled her scent and then blew on her pussy which caused her to gasp. He snickered before rubbing her clit her through her panties causing Videl to moan. He then kissed, sucked, and nibbled on the inside of her thighs before trailing back up to her panties. With a flick of his tongue he licked her clit through her panties causing the young girl to moan loudly. Gohan smirked as he pulled her panties down and opened her legs widely revealing her soaking wet pussy. He looked up at Videl only to see that her face was beat red and that she breathing heavily. He thought she looked breathtaking. The demi saiyan leaned down licking her clit in circular and horizontal motions. "Oh my Kami!...Gohan!...It's so good!...Fuck!...Yes!...Right there!" She moaned as she gripped his spikey head of hair. He began licking in an up and downwards motion. About three minutes in Videl could feel her climax coming. Her body shook as her legs wrapped around Gohan's head pushing him further into her ocean. Gohan then added two fingers pumping them in and out of her deeply as he lapped up her juices sucking hard on her clit. "G-Gohan!...I-I think….Oh Fuck!...I'm cumming!" She shouted as she came hard on his face and fingers. Gohan only happily lapped up her juices. Videl was still coming down from her orgasm when she saw him slide off his pants, boxers and shoes in one swift motion. She looked down only to see that he was fucking huge. He looked up seeing a look of concern on her face so to ease her worry he kissed her.

"Don't worry Vi. I'll be gentle," Gohan said with a soft smile as he messaged her thighs trying to relax her. "You still want to?" he asked as he looked at her. She nodded yes. He began positioning himself at her center and then he slowly pushed his tip inside of her wetness. _' Shit!_ _She's so tight, wet and warm'_ Gohan thought as he pushed through her wet folds stopping whenever the pain was too much for her. Once she got use to his size he began thrusting deep inside her at a slightly faster pace still gentle and not wanting to hurt her.

"Oh!...Gohan!..Fuck!" Videl shouted her eyes fluttering open in pleasure and a little pain. She was starting to feel good...really good. She moaned his name over and over until she came. And soon after she came Gohan followed cumming deep inside of her.

"I love you so much Gohan," Videl breathed as she was now cuddling beside her boyfriend.

"I love you too Vi," Gohan said as he kissed her forehead. And the both of them drifted off to sleep.

 _ **Hope this was hot and steamy for you guys ;). My first one-shot lemon. Hope you guys liked it. R &R!**_

 _ **~Number1dbzgal**_


End file.
